Culpa y Decisión
by Marialis Collazo
Summary: En toda situacion hay un par de palabras involucradas. Jack y Bunny viviran cosas relacionadas con estas. Esto es para los que les gusta esta pareja. Es una serie de shots en honor al JackRabbit.
1. Culpa y Decisión

Esta historia fue algo loco que llegó a mi mente, espero les guste realmente. Tambien lo hice pensando en mis primeras lectoras, las chicas que leyeron una llegada del pasado. Esto es como un pequeño bonus por hacerlas esperar tanto. Las quiero.

**Advertencia: Esta historia es un Slash osea, Chico/Chico. (En este caso Conejo/Chico) Es Zoolofilia, pero no puedeo hacer nada con eso. Si no les gusta les agradecería que cortezmente salieran de mi historia. Si les gusta, ojala la disfruten.**

* * *

**Culpa y Decisión:**

**Culpa**, esa sensación de que pudistes haber hecho algo por alguien, pero volteastes el rostro y te hicistes de la vista larga. Así me sentia, culpable por no haber hecho nada cuando Jack lo habia necesitado. Por haber dejado que sufriera, no solo físicamente, si no tambien emocionalmente. Culpable al enterarme de que se comportaba así solo para llamar la atención, queria que lo vieran y sentirse querido. Lo hice menos, cuando ahora después de saber por que se convirtio en espíritu, me doy cuenta de que es mejor que muchos de nosotros. Incluso que yo. Al recordar aquellas palabras que dije para que se callara la boca _'No eres nadie'_, palabras que ahora rondan en mi mente como espectro que busca atormentarme. Ahora sé como aquellas palabras le lastimaron. Él no sabia quien era y yo habia tocado aquel punto, tal vez yo no sabia ese detalle, pero tampoco debí mencionarlo. Si bien MiM tuvo la culpa, pero nosotros lo dejamos solo, pensando que... No hay excusas, solo pensabamos estupideces, juzgamos antes de conocer y lo juzgamos mal. Ahora me doy cuenta y estoy arrepentido.

**Decisión**, esa determinación que te obliga a hacer algo que antes no estabas seguro de hacer. Eso era todo, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Iba a arreglar el daño que habia hecho. No solo el que él mismo hizo, si no que trataría de arreglarlo por completo. Todo comenzó así, como una muestra de arrepentimiento. Después de unos meses me había ganado su confianza. Debo admitir que no fue nada fácil, le habíamos hecho mucho daño. Pero Jack apesar de todo no nos odiaba, él es demaciado bueno para tener odio u rencor en su corazón. Aquel chico era especial, y apenas unos meses atrás me habia dado cuenta de cuan especial era para mí. Meses atrás habia comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación cada vez que se me acercaba. Me negé a creer que estubiera enamorado. Pero depués de unas semanas ya no quedaba caso que me mintiera.

''¿Como me veo? '' pregunto con una sonrisa tímida y a la vez seductora. Nunca entendería como le hacía para demostrar tantas emociones con una sola sonrisa.

''Te ves hermoso, amor. '' conteste y le di un beso en los labios.

Sí. Así habia comenzado todo. Ahora me encontraba en mi madriguera con el espíritu del invierno, probandose unas ropas que Norte le había hecho. Hace unas semanas le confesé a Jack mis sentimientos por él. Ya no quedaba caso ocultarlos más, todos se habian dado cuenta, todos menos él. Ese día esperé ser congelado e insultado, eso para luego arrancarme las orejas y la cola yo mismo. Pero eso no pasó, sorprendentemente él se habia abalanzado sobre mí, dandome un beso y diciendo que él sentía lo mismo. ¿Como era que se había enamorado de mí? No tengo idea y hasta el día de hoy me lo sigo preguntando. Tal vez solo sea masoquista, al unirse con el ser que le ha hecho tanto daño, pero estoy felíz de que me haya elegido a mí. Al final mi culpa me hizo bien. Terminó dándome el valor de expresar una decisión que mi corazón ya habia tomado. Amar a Jack como nunca amé a nadie antes, ni amaré después.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews :P.


	2. Día y Noche

Esta historia al principio era un shot (osea el primer capitulo iba a ser el único), pero una lectora llamada **angeli caduti** me pidio que lo continuara y dije ¿Por que no? . Así que **angeli** hasta que se me acaben las ideas todos te los dedico a tí. Espero te gusten. (Tambien quiero decir que ella tambien me esta dando ideas así que no todo el crédito es mío) Todo esto esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Bunny. Los son pensamientos, recuerden eso que después no entienden un rábano de lo que escribo. :P

Aclaración:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo me divierto escribiento esto.

Todo esto es idea de mi loca mente, espero les guste**. Disfruten. **

* * *

**Día y Noche:**

**Día**, es el lapso de tiempo que tarda la tierra desde que el Sol esté en el punto más alto sobre el horizonte hasta que vuelva a estarlo. El sol esa luz que recorre todo el mundo, exparciendo así calor y seguridad con esta. El día era eso, seguridad, ese momento en que sin importar lo que sucediera aquella luz en el cielo estaba ahí para darte apoyo. Eso era lo que quería ser para Jack, su calor y seguridad. Quería ser ese manto seguro en el que Jack pudiera refugiarse. Sé que el que Jack sienta miedo y que se crea perdido es normal, todos en algún momento de sus vidas experimentan eso... incluso yo, pero la idea de poder ayudarlo a superar sus miedos no me dejaba en paz. Quería poder ayudar.

El por que de este extraño deseo es muy simple. Desde hace varias semanas algo anda mal con Jack y no es algo que me estoy imaginando, aunque en un principio lo pensé así. Fue un poco complicado darnos cuenta, después de todo el chico es un experto en desaparecer y dejarme con la palabra en la boca, lo cual es frustrante. Pero no fue hasta que comenzamos a notar pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos del joven que nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba. Jack no estaba durmiendo. Eso explicaba el que estuviera desanimado y algo tranquilo, además de que a veces se quedaba medio dormido en las reuniones, aunque no más de un par de minutos. Eso, tengo que admitirlo, me preocupó y mucho. El que Jack no durmiera no era normal, Jack es un dormilón de primera. ¿Que como lo sé? Nosotros como guardianes nunca fuimos demaciado unidos, eso claro hasta que llegó Jack. Después de eso siempre nos estamos reuniendo y de diez veces que yo iba al Polo por lo menos ocho el niño todavia estaba durmiendo, las primeras veces pensé que estaba enfermo ya que dormía hasta tarde pero después de eso llegué a una conclución. Jack es un... DORMILÓN. Y el que ahora no este durmiendo esta mal, así que decidí hacer algo y para eso necesito ir al Polo.

''¿Donde esta Jack? '' le pregunte a un yeti, cuando llegue al taller. Esperé a que terminara de decir un montón de cosas. ''¿Crees que te he entendido algo? '' el yeti suspiró frustrado, me señalo una puerta y continuo su camino.

Abrí la puerta y me encontre con un escenario muy común en las últimas semanas. Jack se había quedado dormido en pleno desayuno, tenia las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre estas, dejando el plato de comida total y completamente decartado. Me acerqué a él y retiré el plato para guardarlo en la nevera, la comida ni siquiera había sido tocada. Cuando me dí vuelta fuí sorprendido por un beso.

''Buenos días Bunny. '' dijo el guardián de la diversión sonriente.

''¿Por que no puedes ser como las personas normales, en vez de atacarme con tus besos? '' si no tuviera pelaje se notaría el sonrojo que tenía, era frustrante el que Jack hiciera eso, aunque no podía decir que me molestaba del todo. ''¿Por que no puedes ser como una pareja normal? ''

''¿Como nosotros? '' Jack tenia una sonrisa divertida. Buen punto, nosotros no tenemos nada de normales. ''¿Vinistes a hablar algo con Norte? ''

''No. De hecho vine por tí. '' Jack ladeo su cabeza en confusión. ''Quiero enseñarte algo. '' abrí un tunel y me llevé a Jack conmigo.

''¡Eso siempre es divertido! '' gritó Jack entusiasmado una vez que llegamos a la madriguera. Yo solo sonreí, adoraba verlo felíz. ''¿Y que es lo que me vas a enseñar, Conejo? ''

''Sigueme. '' comenzamos a caminar por la madriguera, hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado. El lugar era como un bosque, tenia muchos árboles con frutos, habían flores de diversos colores, todo era imprecionante y parecía de un cuento de hadas, pero sin duda lo más que imprecionó a Jack fueron las cascadas que había, no por lo majestuosas e imponentes que se veían.

''¡¿Eso es... es... es chocolate ?! '' pregunto Jack asombrado.

''Sí. '' dije riendo al ver la reacción del joven. ''¿Quieres probarlos? '' reí más fuerte al ver el agresivo asentimiento del albino. Tome unos envases, una cuchara normal y una de sopa. Me acerqué a la primera cascada y con la cuchara de sopa recogí un poco del chocolate, lo puse en un envase y se lo dí a Jack.

''E-to... s-ta... r-co. '' mi cara de confusión debió ser muy obvia. ''Perdón. Dije que esto está rico. '' contestó el adolecente un poco avergonzado. ''¿De que és? ''

''Ese es el chocolate normal, el que és con leche.'' expliqué mientras le extendía a Jack otro envase, con un chocolate diferente.

''Mmm. '' esta vez el joven tragó antes de hablar. ''Este está mejor. ¿Este es... ? '' pregunto curioso y emocionado.

''Ese es de miel. '' llené otro envase y se lo extrendí a Jack. ''Dime Frostbite. ¿Sabes cual es este? ''

''Este es muy fácil Bunny, este es chocolate blanco. '' yo quedé estúpidamente embobado con la escena que estaba viendo, Jack se echó la cuchara completa a la boca para luego lamerla, asegurandose de no dejar nada en esta. Esto tiene que ser una broma, una mala broma. Manny dame fuerzas. No volveré a ver una cuchara de la misma manera. esos eran los pensamientos del conejo de pascuas en esos momentos. ''Este es mi favorito. '' sonrió al darse cuenta de que Bunny le quitaba los ojos de encima nervioso. Conejo tonto, orgulloso y pervertido. ¿O el pervertido soy yo? ''¿Y bien? '' preguntó mirando a Bunny.

''¿Bi-bien que? '' pregunte un poco nervioso.

''¿No me piensas dar de ese? '' preguntó señalando el envase que Bunny llevaba en las manos. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como el conejo le pasaba casi bruscamente el chocolate.

''No creo que te gus... '' Jack no me dio tiempo de terminar cuando ya se habia hechado de golpe el chocolate a la boca.

''Esto es... horrible. '' dijo Jack con una mueca de desagrado.

''Jajajajaja. Eso es chocolate negro. '' le expliqué riendo.

''¿Como alguien puede comer eso? '' preguntó dejando el envase sobre una piedra. ''Ahora tendré ese horrible sabor todo el día. '' se quejó Jack.

''Yo te lo quito. '' pasé una mano por su cintura y lo besé.

En lo personal, a mi tampoco me gusta el chocolate negro, pero esto no era igual. Ahora Jack correspondía mi beso. Abrió la boca para respirar y lo aproveche para adentrar mi lengua. Quería probar más de eso. Definitivamente el chocolate negro en la boca de Jack era otra cosa. Profundise más el beso, quería saber que era ese sabor... ¿Era vainilla? ¿El frío talvez? ¿Menta? ¿El sabor de los otros chocolates? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que tenia un sabor dulce, lejos de ser empalagoso y también tenia cierta frescura extraña, pero agradable. Jack rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó con más intensidad, intensificando en el proceso aquel sabor tan embriagante. Era Jack, aquel sabor que me estaba volviendo loco no era ningún ingrediente, solo Jack. Pensé que talvez más adelante podría descubrir exactamente cual era ese sabor y hacer un chocolate, pero cuando se trata de Jack soy egoista. Prefiero ser el único en experimentar ese sabor. Nos separamos lentamente y lo miré fijamente, un azul cubría sus mejillas y nariz.

''¿Se te quitó el mal sabor? '' pregunte sonriendole con arrogancia. Cosa que hizo que el sonrojo de Jack se intensificara.

''Creo que todavia no. '' dicho esto abrazó el cuello del conejo con más fuerza y lo volvio a besar. El beso fue lento y profundo, pero largo. Solo se separaron cuando hizo falta el oxígeno.

''Eres un presumido. '' lo único con lo que me respondio fue con una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos caminando por la madriguera. Quería queria que Jack la conociera y se sintiera bienvenido. Me senté un rato en el césped mientras veia a Jack correr de algunos huevos. Esta vez no traté de detenerlo, quería que se cansara, que se agotara por completo y que durmiera. Y eso parecía que succedería en algunas horas, el azúcar del chocolate no duraría toda la vida.

**Noche**, son las horas en las que la luz solar deja de alumbrar todo y da paso a la oscuridad. Momento en el que recuperamos las energías para poder enfrentar otro día. La noche es para dormir y dejar que tu cuerpo se relaje, debe ser sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque no siempre es así. La noche tambien es ese momento en el que nuestras mentes vagan libres, abriendo las puertas de recuerdos que queremos olvidar. Y creandonos miedos, aprovechando el hecho de que no podemos luchar contra ella.

Jack se había quedado dormido en el sofá, casi al instante de sentarse. Al menos el plan había funcionado. Lo cargué en mis brazos y lo llevé a su habitación. Se veía tan hermoso así de tranquilo, aunque era raro. Sus facciones estaban totalmente relajadas y su sonrisa era sutíl, apenas una curva en sus labios. Eso le daba cierto aspecto adorable e infantil. Lo acomodé, lo arropé y le dí un suve beso en sus labios, deseandole buenas noches.

''No, por favor no lo hagas. '' una lejana voz se abría paso en mi subconciente. ''No quiero, sueltame. '' palabras llenas de desesperación y dolor. ''Porfavor, te lo pido, sueltame. '' me moví en mi cama, quería que esa voz dejara de sonar en mi cabeza. ''No me toques. No, no, no. ¡NO! '' el grito hizo que me levantara de mi cama de un brinco y corriera fuera de mi habitación. No era mi subconciente el que gritaba, era Jack.

Llegué a la habitación de Jack y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta. Quedé petrificado. Dentro del cuarto se habia formado una tormenta de nieve, trozos de hielo y decoraciones volaban peligrosamente. Me acerqué a la cama lo más rápido que pude, ahora que estaba frente a ella pude ver a Jack, lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y sus facciones estaban totalmente tensas, se movía como si tratara de huir de algo.

''Jack. Jack, amor responde. '' lo sacudí un poco, esperaba que despertara.

''¡No sueltame! ¡No me toques! '' agarre sus manos para evitar que nos hiciera daño a alguno de los dos. ''¡Sueltame! ¡Te odio! '' todo eso me tenian asustado, mi corazón se quería salir, nunca habia imaginado ver a Jack así.

''Jack, amor. '' traté de que mis palabras fueran suaves, pero firmes. ''No quiero hacerte daño. Soy Bunny, soy solo yo. No te voy a hacer daño. '' doy gracias a Manny de que eso funcionó. Jack abrió los ojos y me miró, se le veia confundido y muy asustado.

''¿B-Bunny? '' Jack miró al conejo y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró su rostro en el pecho del otro y rompió en llanto. ''Per-dón... yo.. no... que-rí-a.. que... m-e... vie-ses... a-s-í. ''Jack lloraba e hipaba de miedo haciendo que apenas pudiera entender lo que decía.

''Shhh. Respira. Calmate. '' acariciaba su espalda tratando de que dejara de temblar y que regulara su respiración, la cual era muy agitada. Pero no estaba funcionando. ''Jack mirame. '' lo tomé por la barbilla obligandolo a verme. ''Jack, amor estas bien. ¿Okey? Estas asalvo. Estas en casa. ¿Lo sabes verdad? ''

''Gracias Bunny. '' dijo el albino besando la mejilla de su pareja.

''No hay porque amor. '' conteste limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Sentí extraño dolor en mi brazo y miré donde Jack había puesto su mano. No me había percatado en la herida de mi brazo, seguramente algún objeto volador me había dado.

''¡Dios! Aster perdón. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. '' Jack se levantó de la cama y se tapó la boca con las manos, en una clara muestra de culpa.

''No fue nada. '' aseguré antes de que dijera algo. Lo hize peor.

''¡Pero mira lo que hize! '' gritó señalando mi brazo y toda la habitación. ''¡¿Como vas a decir que no fue nada?! '' gritó alterado.

''Jack fue apenas un raspón. ''

''¡Ese no es el punto! '' gritó.

''¿Entonces cual és? '' estaba comenzando a molestarme. Respiré profundo, si me molestaba no iba a arreglar nada. ''¿Que es lo que pasa amor? ¿Por que no me dices?'' lo abrazé por la espalda y recosté mi barbilla en su hombro. ''Por favor, quiero ayudar. '' Porfavor Jacky, cuentame lo que pasa. Confía en mí.

''Yo... '' Yo no puedo decirte. Perdóname. el joven espíritu se quedó en silencio pensando que decir. ''No quiero hablar de eso. '' dijo finalmnte mirando al suelo y respirando profundo.

''Y no tienes que hacerlo. No ahora. '' Jack se quejó un poco ante mi declaración, pero yo no iba a darme por vencido tan pronto.

''Lamento lo de la habitación. '' dijo mucho más tranquilo.

''Entonces lamentas lo de la habitación, pero no lo que me hicistes. '' reí cuando recibí un codazo de su parte.

''Eso tambien lo lamento. '' dijo riendo y eso me hizo sentir mejor, amaba cuando reía. ''Yo te curo. '' se volteó y miró mi herida.

''¡Auch! ¿Que haces? '' no pude evitar quejarme. ¡Es que me estaba pasando un dedo sobre la herida!

''No seas quejón y mira. '' fruncí el ceño ante el insulto, pero hice lo que me dijo. Una capa de escarcha cubría la herida. ''Ya está. Se derretirá cuando se cur... '' no lo dejé terminar.

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y los delinie, para después besarlos. Lo acerqué a mí hasta no dejar espacio entre nosotros. Jack respondio mi beso, primero lento y luego con la misma exigencia que yo. Tal vez Jack no era tan experimentado como yo, pero de alguna manera mi pelaje se erizaba cada vez que me besaba así. Después de unos minutos me obligué a separarme, aún había algo que resolver.

''¿Que pasa? '' pregunto confundido.

''Ven. '' lo tome de la mano y me lo llevé.

''¿Adonde vamos? ''

''Dormiras conmigo. '' sentencié. Me detube cuando Jack se solto de mi agarre.

''¡¿Que?! '' la expreción de Jack me hizo avergonzarme, él parecía pensar otra cosa.

''Estas tan cansado que te quedas dormido en todas partes y eso está preocupando a los demás. Solo vamos a dormir. ¿Si? '' para mi suerte mi argumento era total y completamente irrefutable y Jack se vio obligado a aceptar.

El camino a mi cuarto se hizo eterno. Estaba más o igual de nervioso que Jack, aunque trataba de dicimularlo. Cuando llegamos saqué otra almohada y un par de sábanas de mi closet y las puse en mi cama. Acomodarnos no fue difícil, mi cama era bastante espaciosa, lo difícil era coinciliar el sueño. Jack tenía miedo de que las pesadillas volvieran y yo... bueno digamos que se me estaba haciendo imposible.

''Jack duermete y deja de removerte tanto en la cama. '' dije cansado, pero de que no acabara de dormirse.

''No puedo. Yo... ¿Bunny? '' pregunto sorprendido cuando puse una mano en su cadera y pegué su espalda a mi pecho. ''¿Que haces? ''

''Duerme y callate. '' le susurré al oido. El olor de su pelo, el de su cuerpo, todo él me estaba relajando, a tal punto que comenzé a quedarme dormido.

Lo último que escuché fue un leve zumbido. Jack se había quedado dormido y esta vez aunque volviera a tener pesadillas, yo estaría ahí siempre. Justo como loo esta el día después de cada noche. Con ese pensamiento quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Yo me sentí cómoda escribiendolo. Recuerden dejar sus **reviews**. Si alguno es la secuencia de otro se los escribiré al principio del capitulo. (Eso lo digo por si las moscas.) Nos leemos pronto. Acepto críticas, alagos, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.


	3. Secretos y Reacciones

**Secretos y Reacciones:**

**Les subo dos hoy como regalo de San Valentín. **

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Secretos**, son cosas que solemos ocultar de la personas que nos rodean. El por que de ocultar cosas a los demás, solo nosotros lo sabemos. Un secreto es ese alg que evita que las demás personas entiendan un por que. A veces pensamos que esas cosas no tienen ninguna importancia y que si no las contamos las olvidaremos, pero la realidad es que las cosas no funcionan así. Y cuando nos damos cuenta de eso ya estamos tan acostumbrados a ocultar las cosas que, simplemente seguimos haciendolo a pesar de nuestro dolor. Eso era lo que hacía Jack, me estaba ocultando algo. Y a pesar de estar sufriendo no me había dicho nada. Todos tenemos secretos, y eso nadie lo duda. Pero Jack estaba siendo severamente afectado por ese secreto en específico, lo que significaba solo una cosa... era hora de intervenir.

**Reacciones**, son las acciones de responder a un estímulo. Es como actuamos ante una situación, eso son las reacciones y es lo que me preocupaba de Jack. No solo como había reaccionado ante lo de anoche, si no como reaccionaría cuando le preguntara el por que de aquella pesadilla. Eso era lo que verdaderamente temía. No quería que Jack se alterara ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco quería incomodarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar esto así.

El sol de la mañana entró por la ventana. Me voltee para evitar que me diera directo en los ojos y me topé con un bulto en mi cama. Abrí mis ojos y sonreí. A mi lado JAck se encontraba total y completamente dormido le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me sente en mi cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedído la noche anterior. Jack había tenido pesadillas, eso era más que obvio. Lo miré nuevamente. El que él este durmiendo no significa que hayan desaparecído. Me levanté a preparar el desayuno, seguramente cuando se levantara tendría hambre. Terminé el desayuno y escuché unos pasos. Jack ya se había levantado. Se veía adormilado y todavía cansado, pero mucho mejor.

''Buenos días. '' dijo bostezando.

''Buenos días Jack. '' le respondí sirviendole el desayuno. Lo miré y vi algo inusual en él, una expreción extraña en su rostro. Preocupación. ''¿Jack que sucede? ''

''Yo... realmente lamento lo de anoche. '' respondio con tono de vergüenza, mirando sus manos.

''Ven. '' le dije abriendo la silla más cercana a la mía. Se sentó. ''Escucha Jack, no tienes que preocuparte. Esas cosas pasan, no estoy molesto. Al menos no por eso. ''

''¿Y por que estas molesto? '' pregunto un poco temeroso.

''Estoy molesto porque no confiastes en mí. Debistes contarme lo que te estaba pasando. '' le dije acariciando su mejilla.

''Yo si confío en tí Bunny, es solo que es algo sin importancia. '' dijo tratando de hacer que lo último sonara verdad, pero yo sabía que no era así.

''Amor. Si es importante para tí, tambien lo és para mí. '' Jack me miró, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada y eso me molestó. ''¿Jack quees lo que pasa? ¿Es Pitch? '' le pregunté bastante molesto. La sola idea de que aquel gusano estuviera perturbando a Jack se me hacía más que inaceptable.

''Sabes que Pitch ya no es malo. '' contestó secamente.

''Si, si, si, como sea. A mí no me inspira confianza. '' le respondí. Él solo rodó los ojos y se dedicó a desayunar.

''¿Que? '' preguto al darse cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente.

''¿Que es lo que está pasando Jack? ¡Quiero la verdad! '' dije seriamente. Él solo desvió la mirada y continuo comiendo. Cansado de su actitud tomé sus manos y lo hice girarse en la silla, quedando frente a frente.

''No pasa nada. '' aseguró molesto.

''¿Me estas diciendo que lo de anoche no fue nada? ¿Que aquellos gritos eran parte de mi imaginación? ¡¿Que llorabas solo por nada?! '' le grite furioso y le pegé a la mesa. ''¡Ya dejade mentirme! ¡No puedes seguir así! ''

''¡He vivido así muchos años! '' sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. ''Así que no me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. '' sus palabras salieron calmadas y llenas de dolor. Mis orejas se pegaron a mi nuca, las odiaba, realmente odiaba que fueran tan expresivas. Enterarme de que Jack había tenido pesadillas por muchos años, y de esa forma, no era nada agradable. Jack pareció notar mi incomodidad con sus palabras. ''Es mejor que me vaya. '' justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa lo abrazé de espaldas, deteniendo su partida. Yo no soy de los que ruegan, pero me he dado cuenta de que con Jack hago cosas que nunca imaginé hacer.

''Vamos Jacky. Cuentame lo que te pasa amor. Confía en mí. '' le rogé.

''¿Realmente quieres saber? '' yo asentí. ''Es algo triste. '' advirtió.

''No importa, quiero queme cuentes. '' quería saber. Quería que confiara en mí.

''Es mejor si vamos al sillón. '' me dijo. Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Vi como su respiración se agitaba un poco, estaba pensando como decirme.

''Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo. '' él sonrió quedamente.

''No son pesadillas. '' cuando dije eso lo miré confundido. ''Son recuerdos, recuerdos feos de cuando era humano. '' me respondio con apenas un hilo de voz. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, eso no sonaba bien, nada bien. De hecho sonaba peor de lo que pensé.

''¿Sobre que? '' pregunté negandome a dar vuelta atras.

''Pues... de... de cuando mi.. mi tío me... me pegaba. '' ahora sí esto estaba mal. Jack estaba sumamente agobiado. Su voz se escuchaba a punto de quebrarse y eso hizo que se formara una presión en mi pecho. Lo miré sorprendido y preocupado. Lo que acababa de escuchar no podía ser cierto. Pero la expresión de Jack lo confirmaba.

''¡¿Como que tu tío te pegaba?! '' le pregunté alterado.

''Yo nunca le caí bien, siempre decía que yo no era bueno para mi familia. '' pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Jack ante el recuerdo. ''Un día mi padre tuvo un accidente en el trabajo y mi mamá tenía que ir al hospital. Así que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos con mi tío. Y él... él solo me.. me dijo que yo no valía nada, que era un-a esc-oria y qu-e era el p-peor error que mis padres ha-habían cometi-do. ''

Jack rompió en llanto, y eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus rodillas. Fruncí mi ceño. Jack estaba buscando confort, en él mismo. Y eso no debía ser así. Lo tome por el brazo y lo acerqué a mí, rodeandolo con un abrazo. Inmediatamente me abrazó. Estubimos así un rato, hasta que el llanto de Jack se convirtio en sollozos.

''¿Le dijistes de eso a tus padres? '' le pregunté con cuidado, no quería perturbarlo.

''No. ''

''¿Por que? '' pregunte confundido.

''Mis padres tenian muchos problemas y yo no quería ser otro. Así que me callé. '' Jack jugaba con el agarre de su cayado.

''¿Y después? ''

''Después de decirme eso... habló con mis padres y les pidio quedarse conmigo dos meses, para enseñarme el negocio familiar. Y mis padres confiando en él... aceptaron. '' mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo. No quería saber, realmente no quería. Me daba miedo, pero no tenia el valor de decirselo. No después de haberlo obligado a contarme lo que le pasaba. ''Cuando llegué a su casa... empezó a golpearme, sin importar lo que yo dijera. '' hubo un momento de silencio que solo sirvio para ponerme más nervioso. Sentí como la respiración de Jack se tornaba irregular. Lo abrazé más fuerte y besé su cabeza. ''Los días pasaron, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes. Usaba los puños, correas, pedazos de madera, todo lo que encontrara. Mi cuerpo se acostumbró a ese trato... y después de un tiempo... dejé de luchar. '' me di cuenta de que trataba de no llorar. Bastardo. Espero que haya tenido la muerte más horrorosa que pueda existir. esos eran los pensamientos de Bunny. Hasta ese momento no había caido encuenta de que mi propia respiración se había acelerado, mis orejas estaban totalmente caidas y mis puños fuertemente cerrados. Estaba furioso, herido y muy furioso. ''Un día llegó borracho y... ''

''¿Y? '' Jack se levantó del asiento y me odié a mi mismo por preguntar. Iba a disculparme, ero lo que vi no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. Frente a mi se encontraba Jack. Dandome la espalda y dejando expuesta una enorme cicatriz, de lo que debió haber sido una dolorosa herida.

''Y me quemó con un pedazo de metal caliente. '' la voz de Jack era sombría.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y voltee mi rostro. Eso estaba mal. Era peor de lo que jamas hubiese podido imaginar. No debio ser así. Jack nunca debió haber pasado por eso. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me contuve. Ese no era el momento para que el dolor se manifestara. Tenia un enorme nudo en mi garganta. Trate de tragar. Pero fue inútil. Jack se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano sobre mi muñeca.

''Perdóname. '' fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

''¿Por que? ''

''Por obligarte a contarme esto. '' le dije sin mirarlo.

''No importa, eso forma parte de mi pasado. Además se siente bien poder confiar en alguien y me alegra que ese alguien seas tú. '' me dijo recostandose de mí.

''Siempre podrás confiar en mí. '' lo miré a los ojos.

''Lo sé. Sin importar tu reacción se que siempre podré contarte mis secretos. '' Jack sonrió sinceramente y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

''Me alegra que lo sepas Copo de Nieve. '' puse una mano en su barbilla y lo besé. El beso fue corto, pero profundo.

''¿Bunny? ''

''¿Si amor? ''

''¿Crees que pueda volver a dormir contigo? '' por como Jack se sonrojo supe que debí haber puesto la misma cara que él el la noche anterior. ''Solo vamos a dormir. Es que me da miedo dormir solo y todavia no quiero volver al Polo. '' admitio.

''Claro que sí amor, puedes dormir conmigo el tiempo que necesites. ''

Jack me abrazó y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Lo besé apasionadamente y cuando nos separamos sonreí nuevamente. Ahora podía estar tranquilo. Sé que sin importar los secretos o las reacciones, Jack va a confiar en mí. Y eso era lo que quería.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si tiene muchos errores pero esto lo subí a la carrera. Los quiero no olviden dejar **reviews.**


	4. Corazón y Pasión

Este es un especial del día de los enamorados, espero les guste.

**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Disfruten.

* * *

**Corazón y Pasión:**

**Corazón**, es la parte central de algo. Un sentimiento interior. El órgano que se encarga de bombear la sangre a los demás órganos de nuestro cuerpo para mantenernos vivos. Ese musculo fuerte, pero en ocasiones débil. Es ese mismo órgano que estoy odiando en estos momentos. ¿Que por que odio mi corazón? Bien les voy a explicar.

Cuando me levante esta mañana, encontré una nota en la almohada de Jack que decía que Sophie tenia muchas ganas de verme, y que él habia tenido que salir para ayudar a Norte con unas ideas nuevas para jugetes. Así que después de prepararme y pintar una buena cantidad de huevos, me diriguí a la casa de Sophie y claro, tambien de Jaime. Encontré a ambos pequeños en su habitación con unas bolsas llenas de chocolates y tarjetitas. Cuando les pregunte por que todo eso y ellos respondieron. Me golpee la cara. Era San Valentín, 14 de febrero. Y yo no estaba con Jack, lo había olvidado. Para mi desgracia ni Jaime no Sophie accedieron a dejarme ir. Llevaba tres horas con ellos y doy gracias a Manny que Jaime entendio que tenia otras cosas que hacer. Inmediatamente me despedí de ambos niños y salí corriendo hasta la madriguera.

Y ahí me encontraba ahora, dentro de mi casa. La mesa estaba bien arreglada y la comida servida. Frente a mi se encontraba Jack sonriente, vistiendo una camisa de un verde vibrante y unos pantalones ajustados de color blanco. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y era justo por eso que me encontraba odiandolo en esos momentos. Jack caminó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

''Felíz día de San Valentín. ''

''Felíz día de San Valentín Jack. '' le respondí abrazandolo de espaldas por la cintura. ''¿Tu cocinastes? '' le pregunte al oido.

''Sí, pero no sé si sabe bien. '' admitio un poco avergonzado. Me reí ante su comentario.

''Okey. ¿Que te parece si lo averiguamos? '' le pregunté, a lo que él asintio.

Nos sentamos a comer y debo admitir que Jack no cocinaba nada mal. Jack me contó lo que habia hecho en el Polo y de la actividad que Norte lo había invitado. Actividad que cordialmente había rechazado. Me sentía sumamente dichoso de tener una pareja como Jack. En un momento, y no tengo idea de cuando fue exáctamente, me perdí en la conversación. Solo lo miraba él y hubiese seguido mirándolo si cuatro palabras no me hubiesen tomado por sorpresa.

''Eres un puto quisquilloso. '' las palabras de Jack salieron tan fluidas como el agua.

''¡¿Que soy que?! '' le pregunte frunciendo mi ceño. Jack se echó a reir inmediatamente.

''No lo tomes a mal. Es que eres totalmente vegetariano y se me hizo muy difícil conseguir que hacer de comer. '' me dijo cruzandose de brazos.

''¿Soy difícil? '' le pregunte con curiosidad, terminando de comer.

''No, pero el postre sí. '' me dijo recogiendo los platos. Confundido miré a donde se dirigía.

Fuí a la nevera y tomé el pastel que había hecho. Sonreí satisfecho al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenia Bunny. Puse el pastel frente a él y en vez de irme a mi silla, me sente sobre sus piernas. Estaba nervioso, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensó. Continue como si nada. Corté un pedazo del pastel y lo serví en cada plato.

Vi como Jack comía su pedazo de pastel. Me sentía incómodo. Bueno, talvez la palabra correcta no sea esa. ¿A lo mejor nervioso? ¿Ansioso? ¿Tenso? No. Era incómodo, pero no de una mala incomodidad. Era el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y tener que controlarme. Respiré profundo. Jack se habia tomado la molestia de preparar eso para él. En esos momentos recordé algo. Me levanté, levantando a Jack en el acto y camine hacia la sala.

''¿Bunny? '' pregunte confundido al ver como se iba. No hubo respuesta. Me senté y suspiré. Tal vez no fue buena idea hacer esto.

''Toma. '' me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de Bunny tras de mí.

''¿Que es esto? '' le pregunté tomando la cajita que me ofrecía.

''Ábrela. ''

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzé a desenvolverla. Estaba envuelta con un papel color azul zafíro. Abrí la cajita y quedé sorprendido. Dentro de esta había una pulsera. Estaba hecha con piedras de distintos colores, en el centro tenia un pedazo de cuarzo verde que tenia tallada la palabra Esperanza.

''Es una tontería pero... ''

''Esta hermoso. ¿Me lo pones? '' lo interrumpí. Estaba muy contento. La pulsera era preciosa y lo mejor de todo era que Bunny me la había regalado.

Sonreí satisfecho al ver a Jack tan contento. Eso era una de las cosas que tanto amaba de él, siempre se sorprendía con las cosas sencillas. Terminé de ponerle la pulsera y me besó. Este beso no era como otros. Había algo diferente, algo que ma ponia nervioso y ansioso. Ese beso estaba lleno de pasión.

Pasión, es ese deseo, gusto y admiración por algo o alguien de manera irrefrenable. Es soñar dormido y despierto con ese deseo. Entregarse con cuerpo y alma. Es esa chispa que mantiene juntas a las parejas, esa estima por las personas y esa sensación de euforia al hacer algo. Es cuando apesar de la palabra peligro el deseo llega y se hace cargo. Eso es pasión y eso era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en esos momentos.

Retrocedí un poco y tropecé, cayendo sentado en la silla. Jack se echo a reir y yo rodé los ojos con falsa exhasperación. Se sentó sobre mí con un pie a cada lado. Enviando en el acto mis nervios al demonio. Puse una mano en su pelo y lo acerqué para besarlo. Podía saborear el bizcocho de zanahoria y chocolate en cada rincón de su boca.

''El pastel esta bueno. '' le dije con una sonrisa.

''¿Te gusto lo que hice? Se que no fue mucho pero... ''

''Claro que sí. Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta. '' le dije pegando mi frente a la suya. '' Me estoy volviendo un cursi por tu culpa. '' Jack rió. Miré sus ojos, esos ojos azul hielo. Tan perfectos, profundos y divertidos. Nunca había visto un azul como ese y siempre me ponía nervioso cuando me miraba fijamente.

''¿Bunny? '' me miraba confundido y supe que definitivamente me había perdido en sus ojos. Pasé una mano por su mejilla suavemente, Jack cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

''Te amo. ''

''¿Que? '' le pregunte confundido, sorprendido y para que mentir, emocionado.

''Te amo. Realmente te amo. '' dijo Bunny sinceramente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Bunny y yo eramos pareja, pero nunca me había dicho te amo.

''Yo tambien te amo. '' respondí felíz y sonriente. Me besó. Me sentí un poco abrumado por todo lo que decía ese beso, pero tambien me sentía muy felíz y no pensaba dar vuelta atrás.

Puse mis manos en las caderas de Jack y lo acerqué a mí para besarlo. Abrazó mi cuello y sentí como subía sus manos hasta llegar a mis orejas y comanzaba a acariciarlas, las tomé por las muñecas y las puse sobre mis hombros sin romper el beso. Estaba bastante acalorado y mis orejas eran muy sencibles. Las manos de Jack fueron bajando peligrosamente y cuando llegaron a mis muslos tuve que detenerlas. Se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y lo besé, fue suave y corto.

''¿Hice algo mal Bunny? '' el tono que utilizó estaba entre la culpa y la vergüenza.

''Shhh. Callate Frosty y quedate quieto. ''

Sonrei al ver como Jack hacía lo que le dije. Le besé la frente, bajé hasta la nariz y llegué a sus labios. Me separé lentamente y ví como tenia un fuerte sonrojo, adoraba verlo así. Besé sus mejillas justo donde se veia ese azul oscuro. Pude ver como el roce de mis bigotes en sus mejillas le hacía cosquillas. Sentí como un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo al poner mis labios en su cuello.

''¿Que haces? '' pregunto Jack en un suspiro. Yo no le contesté, esta vez deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo suevamente. Me separé de su cuello y lo vi detenidamente.

''¿Te dije lo bien que te queda esa ropa? '' le pregunte pasando una garra por los botones de esta, quería quitarla.

''A mi no me gusta. '' dijo seriamente dejandome confundido. ''Me da mucho calor. Aunque no creo que sea la ropa. '' aquella sonrisa seductora solo aumentaba mis ganas de tenerlo.

''Tal vez deberias quitartela. '' le dije jugando con los botones.

''¿Me ayudas? ''

Sin pensarlo comenze a desabotonar la camisa, hasta que quedó todo su pecho expuesto. Mi corazón se aceleró, pasé mis manos por su pecho memorizando cada detalle. Besó mi nariz y lo mire a los ojos. Besé la esquina de sus labios, su mandibulay volví a su cuello. Olía tan bien, ese olor siempre me volvía loco.

Cada beso que Bunny me daba me hacía temblar. Me agarré de sus brazos cuando sentí que mordía mi hombro y bajaba hasta mi pecho. Un gemido escapó de mis labio. Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda, cerrando cualquier espacio entre nosotros. Y con la otra acariciaba mi muslo, enviando deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que no hacían mas que acelerar mi corazón.

Así fue como comenzó lo que prometía ser una noche de pasión. Entre caricias lentas y rápidas, delicadas y exigentes. Besos cortos y profundos, lentos y superficiales. Miradas amorosas y deseosas. Palabras románticas y desesperadas.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Tambien lo subi a la carrera así que perdonen los errores.

Dejen **reviews.**


End file.
